Green Time Rush
Green Time Rush is the seventeenth episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush and is the 37th episode overall. It is an Earth Day special which aired on Friday April 22 2011. Plot Miss Collins assigned all of The Palm Woods students in pairs to make a social studies project for Earth Day that would make the Palm Woods more Eco-friendly and the winning team would get a week off from school. Everyone wanted to be Logan's partner but they all got afraid when the school bully Ozzie decided that he wanted to be Logan's partner. So Logan ends up with Ozzie as a partner James was with Carlos Two Jennifers teamed up and the blonde Jennifer was with Camille. Because Jo was stuck on set all week Kendall chose to do his project alone. That was before Jett arrived and Miss Collins decided to make Jett and Kendall partner. Needless to say Kendall was not pleased. James and Carlos tried to come up with cool ideas but most of their ideas were already taken by other teams. So they came up with an idea to put a cow in every room to reduce gas consumption from buying milk butter and cheese. Mr. Bitters, however objected to cows in the Palm Woods. So they had to find a way to hide the cow from Bitters. While hiding the cow they actually lost it and had to race time to find it. Logan tried to make a miniature solar panel but Ozzie didn't want to do anything to help the project. It turned out that Ozzie had a learning problem and had trouble working with numbers. After discovering this Logan sympathized with him and agreed to help him figure out the equations. Miss Collins gave them extra time on the project. Kendall tried to make something as fast as he could so that he wouldn't have to spend another minute with Jett. At first he tried to use the natural power of the sun to dry clothes as his project. But because this project caused damages to the Palm Woods residence he tried to make a new project. Kendall came up with numerous ideas but Jett didn't agree on anything and rather than helping Kendall Jett did nothing but waste more energy. Even worse Jett didn't seem to care that his actions were a waste of energy and fuels. In the end Logan and Ozzie finally finished their project with extra time from Miss Collins James and Carlos finally found the cow in time but Miss Collins did not agree or approve their idea Kendall won the contest by tying Jett and made him as a display and an example so that people do not act like him (wasting water wasting energy and electricity). Miss Collins pointed out that this had a greater impact on the Palm Woods than any other project. At first Jett and Kendall were happy because they got a week off from school but it turned out that on their week off was that they had to travel together to the capital to share their idea with the governor and other school winners. So they ended up spending more time together than before. Subplot Griffin Gustavo Katie and Kelly have a fight over paper and foam cups. Katie goes to Rocque Records as a school project, and tries to convince Gustavo to switch from foam cups to paper cups. Kelly says they can't, and Griffin appears saying they can't. They spend the rest of the time trying to convince the other side to switch even Griffin’s assistant goes to Katie's side. Eventually Griffin gives in as his stocks are dropping. Quotes :Kendall: Why are you here? :Jett: Because I'm not stuck on set this week like Jo and now I'm stuck with you. :Logan: You two stop complaining! I mean, did you see who I'm partnered with? :Jett: Ozzie Clarck. He's the new heavy in town. Plays a psycho in every role he's in. And I don't think he's acting. ---- :James: How could we lose a cow?! :Carlos: I don't know! ---- :Carlos and James: (inside an elevator, to the Jennifers) 4th Floor! You did not see a cow. You did not see a cow! : Bitters: (to the Jennifers) Did you see a cow? : The Jennifers:'' (Shaking their heads)'' ---- (inside an airplane) :Jett: You know when you think about it the whole thing was my idea. So why should I talk to the governor and stand behind me from the photo laws. (A kid kicks Kendall's seat while playing video game) You, know, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. :Kendall: Help! ---- Song's Featured *Halfway There Errors *When James and Carlos stopped talking to Ms. Knight and went to start the project they had the cow in the box. But in the next scene where they sat on the table the cow was behind them. Trivia *This is the first episode to feature the word "Rush" in its title. *This is is the first time we hear Griffin's assistant talk. *This is also the first episode to air on a Friday since "Big Time Pranks ". 'Running Gags' *Bitter's often getting close to finding the cow. *"GO GREEN!" by Carlos and James (Jarlos). * Jarlos allowing their cow to escape. * Jett wasting energy and water. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Jett